Complex
by KillCupido
Summary: Yako knows. That's a sad thing for Neuro.


**Rating:** K**  
Summary: **Yako knows. That's a sad thing for Neuro. **  
Pairing(s): **None**  
Genre: **Angst  
**Warning: **Crushing hope?  
**Disclaimer: **Really, one should start getting offended at one of these. But no…still not mine…  
**AN:** I really need to start reading Assassination Classroom, Matsui's new series. Anyway, it has been awhile! Yes, I really need to start updating Baby's Breath. I have written…exactly three sentences of it. Oops. It has been some busy years (?!) for me, what can I say?

**Complex**

Sometimes, Yako ponders about her so called 'assistant', Nougami Neuro.. Demon from the deepest pits of Hell. Rumored to be even more sadistic than Lucifer and maybe even more powerful. Also arrogant and rotten to the core. Very smart, to the point that it cannot be measured and especially not stupid. Far from it. Neuro is a demon. There is no explanation needed for this. His appearance, even his more human one, is one of a kind. It's a wonder he hasn't been found out yet, but this can be assumed because of one of his Tools. He has told her much of his home, much more than one would expect. With all the information, she can come to a conclusion and it's one the detective is not sure if she likes.

Demons cause misery, but they are also the _product_ of misery. They are born out of suffering and because of that, they cause even more suffering, which causes more demons to spawn. It's an vicious circle and one might wonder why Hell doesn't overflow with all the misery and pain (and bodies, but that is pretty much solved, with the Sun running around and all). They, as a sort of species, also have a flaw. That flaw is in inability to understand _something_. Sometimes, it can be very mundane things like breathing or eating. They simply cannot understand why one must open their mouth and put something in there to survive. Those demons don't live long. The more complex ones, naturally, cannot understand the more complex things.

Her 'assistant' is a very complex being, therefore he doesn't understand something complex. What he doesn't get are humans, or rather their emotions. Even their _negative_ ones are a complete mystery to him, which she has noticed when solving cases along with him. When solving one, he always explains their method of killing. Never their reasons. He has never spoken a word of jealousy, of envy, of ambition. Neither has he

spoken about hopelessness, fear or loneliness. Sometimes, he recognizes one, namely fear, but what he understands, is how people react. He doesn't understand why one would hack someone into pieces to finally understand who he is. Not that she understands that either, but that is just the thing. Not even humans understand humans and HAL proved that people don't even know themselves at times, unconsciously hiding parts of them that are considered immoral or just scare them.

_Homo sapiens_ are layers upon layers, more than just walking factory of chemicals and other stuff, more than kind smiles and chilling eyes. And more frightening than anything she knows. Even Neuro himself is incapable of scaring her as much as the thought of one individual loosening his bounds. It's chilling what one can do at that point. And it's even more chilling to see Neuro's lack of understanding. It's scary how honest he is about that too, his flaw. Human emotions are complex, no question about it. They are, after all, capable of making the puzzles the demon hungers after. They will be able to produce that one puzzle that Neuro wants most, the one that will satisfy his hunger forever. But much like how one cannot stop eating, less they die, it will never happen. The Ultimate puzzle, should be made of the most complex of things. Complexity is subjective: Yako thinks Math is complex, but Akane-chan obviously _doesn't_. So, when one thinks about it, Neuro's Ultimate Puzzle will be made of at least one thing, the thing _he_ regards as difficult, as hard to solve.

Which leads to her conclusion: Nougami Neuro will not be able to solve his very much sought after Ultimate Puzzle.

She sometimes wonders if he knows.

_(of course he does but that doesn't stop him at all_

_if it did_

_what would happen _

_because there is no_

_despair_

_anger_

_hopelessness_

_Yes_

_then what?)_

It would be a very scary thing.

_(but he does.)_


End file.
